101 Kilograms of Love
by baeksus
Summary: Chanyeol, Si cowok gendut bahan bullyian, jadian dengan Luhan, si primadona sekolah! Chanyeol, jadi semakin di bully oleh para fans Luhan yang di ketuai oleh Baekhyun. Bagaimana nasib Chanyeol selanjutnya? Apa yang terjadi jika...Baekhyun ternyata malah mencintai Chanyeol? EXO. Chanbaek. Baekyeol. Baekhyun. Chanyeol.
1. Got Caught

101 Kilograms of Love

 _A story by littlemilkbun_

Baekhyun and Chanyeol

"SI GENDUT CHANYEOL JADIAN DENGAN XI LUHAN!" Teriak seorang siswa sontak membuat seluruh isi kantin melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang memakan makan siangnya dengan menunduk.

"Apa yang benar saja!?" Kata seorang siswi

"Ya! Dia juga kemarin memberikan bunga cokelat kepada Luhan!" Jawabnya

"Heh. Apa tidak salah?"

"Si gendut Chanyeol jadian dengan Si cantik Luhan?"

"Seharusnya dia diberi kaca saja"

"Kenapa Luhan bisa jadian dengannya? Yang dia punya hanya lemak di tubuhnya saja"

"Bukankah Sehun menyukai Luhan? Kenapa Luhan malah jadian dengan Chanyeol!?"

"Chanyeol tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Si tampan Sehun"

"Chanyeol akan habis ditangan sehun"

Seluruh murid dikantin mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat negatif sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk melihat ujung sepatunya.

Sedangkan di bagian ujung kantin, terlihat sekelompok manusia sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ketua Byun! Bagaimana bisa Si gendut Chanyeol jadian dengan Luhan kita?!" Kata seorang siswa berkulit Tan

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Tambah siswa bermata bulat

Si ketua, Byun Baekhyun melihat kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tajam, muka yang merah dan tangan yang terkepal.

"Ya...ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Park Chanyeol, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu hidup dengan tenang!"

tbc?

Shocked. Amazed. Speechless.

AAAA why did i post this story?! Yes, this is my first first first first fanfiction ever. Istilahnya, gue baru debut fam. Well, gue pernah sih bikin ff..ff buat tugas bahasa? ff buat tes bakat? TAPI INI PERTAMA KALINYA WOY GUR PUBLISH BUAT UMUM. Sebenernya gak pede, i dont have a good writing skill, i guess? im just a fangirl who loves reading a lot of fanfictions and suddenly got an inspiration ketika gue lg cengo di taman inspirasi di sekolah gue (it was useless but i love it now) AND THEN TBTB IDE INI KELUAR DR OTAK GUE. Trs aku gatau should i make this into a yaoi ff or gs? I love both but i think i love gs more? Tapi aku gatau jgsi cocoknya yang mana jd aku gak kasih specific pronouns kyk she he gadis cowo dll tapi mungkin kalian bs vote whick one is better yaoi or ga? hoho thank you sebelumnya udh nyempetin baca prolog ff gaje ku id really appreciate it! Aku jg ga ngarep reviews atau yang lainnya tapi aku harap kalian suka hoho kl pada suka maybe i can post the next chapter asap ;p Ok i talk too much, bye

Love,

Case (bukan phonecase.)


	2. Them

101 Kilograms of Love

By littlemilkbun

Main Casts: Baekhyun and Chanyeol

Supporting Casts: Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, Kyungsoo

Disclaimer: the story is mine and i do not own the characters

.

.

.

"Lihat Si cantik dan Si buruk rupa sudah datang"

"Ya ampun mereka berpegangan tangan!"

"Aku rasa Luhan sudah diguna-guna"

"Mereka sama sekali tidak cocok"

Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar di sepanjang koridor, bisikan-bisikan yang di tujukan kepada kami. Ya, aku dan Luhan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk sedangkan Luhan sepertinya tidak merasa terbenani dengan bisikan-bisikan itu, dia hanya terdiam dan tersenyum kepada mereka. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka sangat membenci hubungan kami. Sejak berita bahwa aku dan Luhan berkencan seminggu yang lalu, seluruh sekolah menjadi sangat membenci kami. Wait, maksudku, hubungan kami. Mereka jelas sama sekali tidak membenci Luhan. Mereka hanya membenciku. Hanya aku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka sangat membenci hubungan kami. _I mean, everyone deserves to love and be loved, right_? Apa karena aku hanyalah siswa gemuk bahan bullyan? Aku bahkan tidak merasa bahwa badanku ini sebegitu gemuknya. Beratku bahkan hanya 101 kilograms, _well_ , aku terakhir mengeceknya 5 bulan yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja, badanku ini tinggi sekali jadi pantas-pantas saja jika aku lumayan berat. Tapi, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku memasuki sekolah ini, aku sudah menjadi bahan bullyan. Dan sekarang, setelah menjadi kekasih Luhan, kebencian mereka bertambah kepadaku. Mereka semua tidak hanya menyakiti ku dengan kata-kata, tetapi dengan pukulan dan trik-trik aneh lainnya. Well, bukan mereka karena sekolah ini cukup ketat dengan peraturan sehingga mereka takut jika dengan menyakiti fisikku akan berakibat buruk kepada mereka semua. Tetapi, hanya mereka yang tidak takut dengan tata tertib dan selalu menyakitiku setiap hari. Ya, hanya mereka. Dan mereka adalah..

.

.

BUG BUG BUG

"Heh gendut bagaimana pukulan ku? Enak? Kau mau lagi?"

Tak bisa dihitung sudah berapa banyak pukulan dan tendangan yang aku dapatkan. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan darah mengucur dari pelipisku. Aku tidak berdaya, tetapi dia tetap tidak mau menghentikan pukulannya. Sehun. Dialah pelakunya. Dia adalah tersangka utama mengapa aku selalu pulang dengan banyak luka ditubuhku. Dia sudah memukuli sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku disekolah ini. Menjadi lebih parah saat aku jadian dengan Luhan. Aku bahkan tak tau apa alasannya memukuliku. _I think, he just loves to hurt me with no reasons, and i know he never stops_. Ya, dia tidak aku mungkin berhenti. Dan tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya berhenti. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha, mempunya perusahaan dimana-mana dengan harta yang berlimpah. Dia bahkan bisa dengan mudah membayar polisi jiga mereka menangkapnya. Dan, ayahnya merupakan kakak dari kepala sekolah kami. Dia adalah keponakan kepala sekolah. _He rich, handsome, and fucking hot_. Semua tunduk kepada nya. Maka dari itu aku hanya diam dan tidak pernah melawan semua perintahnya.

BUG

"APA YANG KAU LAMUNKAN HAH!?"

 _Oh, shit_. Aku bahkan lupa dia masih memukuliku.

.

.

BYUUURRRR

"HAHAHAHHAHA GENDUT PASTI KAU BELUM MANDI KAN? Kami tau. Karena itu kami memberimu air solokan ini. Gratis! Berterimakasih lah kepada kami!"

"..tapi, aku sudah mandi, Jongin-ssi."

"Tuhkan Jongin! Aku sudah bilang dia pasti sudah mandi! Seharusnya beri dia telur busuk saja. Kau memang bodoh!"

"Tidak, Kyungsoo! Dia sudah mandi, jika kita beri telur busuk dia akan menjadi bau!"..dengan memberiku air solokan ini juga kau sukses membuatku bau. _Sighs_.

"Tapi Jongin dia kan sudah bau jadi tidak akan terasa begitu banyak perubahan!"

"KAU BENAR KYUNGSOO DIA MEMANG SUDAH BAU HAHAHA BAU SEKALI"

"HAHAHAHA BAU! Kau tau apa yang lebih bau dari Chanyeol?"

"Hm..tidak ada?"

"YA! HAHAHAHAHA DIA ADALAH YANG TERBAU DARI YANG TERBAU"

"HAHAHAHA BAU"

"BAU"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Ya. Bau. Mereka ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin, atau _Dumb and Dumber_. Mereka adalah dua orang bodoh (yang sayangnya cocok sekali) di dunia. Setiap mengerjaiku mereka selalu bertengkar lalu berakhir dengan mentertawakan hal yang tidak penting. _Stupid_. Mereka berdua mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai fans dari Luhan dan bergabung dengan _Prince Luhan Fanclub_. Atau PLF. Fanclub dengan orang-orang aneh yang terobsesi dengan Luhan. Sebenarnya, tidak semua anggota PLF itu aneh dan norak. Karena sebagian dari mereka masih menyukai Luhan dalam konteks biasa seperti memberi cokelat, bunga, hadiah, surat, dan meneriakki Luhan dimanapun dan kapanpun. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal ekstrim dan juga tidak pernah membullyku secara fisik (hanya omongan). Hanya sebagian dari mereka, karena itu tidak berlaku bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan ketua mereka... Byun baekhyun.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Pasti kau kehausan kan? Ini aku membawa jus stoberi untukmu." Aneh. Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Patut dicurigai.

"Chanyeol! Cepat minum! Kau ini sangat tidak menghargaiku!?"

"Ah ya ya! Maaf Baekhyun-ssi. Aku akan meminumnya." Smirk _. I see smirk. His smirk..._

Glup. Satu teguk

Glup. Dua teguk

Glup. Tiga teguk...

HOEEEK. Aku memuntahkannya. Ini tidak bisa disebut jus stroberi, bahkan ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai minuman.

"B-bbaekhyun-ssi.. Mengapa uhuk ini sangat pedas sshh?" _Not gonna lie, but its really really spicy_. Aku merasakan lidahku akan terbakar.

"Ah benarkan? Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Ketika aku ingin membuatkan mu Jus stroberi ternyata aku hanya mempunyai satu buah stroberi, maka dari itu aku menggantinya dengan beberapa buah cabai! Aku pintar kan?"

Pintar _my ass_.

Aku tau, apa yang berhubungan dengan Byun Baekhyun tidak akan pernah berjalan dengan baik. Dia adalah anak yang kreatif. Tidak, dia bahkan terlalu kreatif. Dia tidak pernah memukuliku ataupun membanjurku dengan air solokan. Tapi dia lebih parah. Dia pernah memberiku _cookies_ yang terbuat dari lumpur, melumuri bangku ku dengan lem dan sukses membuat celana ku robek, tepat di pantatku. Dan, dia pernah menyuruhkan membakar kertas-kertas yang ada di meja Jung Seonsaengnim, kesiswaan yang sangat galak, dengan alasan bahwa Jung Seonsaengnim menyuruhnya, padahal tidak (oh, bodohnya aku mempercayainya) dan menbuatku diskors selama 3 hari dan menulis 5000 huruf surat permintaan maaf. Dan masih banyak lagi jebakan-jebakan aneh bin ajaibnya itu. Dia mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pencinta nomer satu Luhan dan sebagai ketua dari PLF. Dia juga mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pembenciku nomer satu ketika berita aku dan Luhan menyebar.

Aku tau mereka semua tidak akan berhenti mengerjaiku sebelum aku putus dengan Luhan (tetapi aku tidak begitu yakin dengan Sehun) dan akan terus memgerjaiku. Tidak, aku tidak mau putus dengan Luhan! Persetan dengan segala kebencian ini, aku bisa mengatasinya selama ada Luhan di sisiku. Aku tau aku tidak pantas dengannya karena dia sangat cantik dan populer sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang siswa kelebihan berat banda yang menyukai pelajaran matematika dan bahasa inggris. Aku merasa benar-benar tidak pantas. Kulirik ke kananku dan ku temukan Luhan sedang tersenyum. Beautiful. Aku melirik ke bawah ke arah tangan kami yang sedang bergandegan. Aku tidak pernah merasakan sebahagia ini. Tidak sebelum Luhan memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Ya, dia yang memintaku menjadi pacarnya.

.

.

"Halo, Chanyeol-ssi." Saat ini kami sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Tadi, saat istirahat luhan memintaku menemui nya di taman belakang saat pulang sekolah. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan dikatakannya, tetapi aku gugup luar biasa.

"Hh-hai..Luhan-ssi." Sial, suaraku terdengar gemeteran.

"Oke langsung saja, aku dengar kau menyukaiku, dan aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu. Jadi, jadilah kekasihku!"

What. The. Heck. Aku terdiam dan tidak bisa berfikir apapun. Mulutku terasa kram dan kakiku lemas sekali. Aku merasa bisa pingsan kapan saja disini.

"T-ttapi Luhan-ssi, mengapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Sudahlah, kau mau atau tidak? Aku tau kau yang kemarin menyimpan cokelat di lokerku."

"Tapi.."

"JAWAB SAJA! Kau ini mau atau tidak sih!? Yasudah kalau tidak mau." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Oh god, so cute_.

"Eeh! Tidak-tidak aku mau! Tentu saja! Ya! Jadi kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?" Aku merasa mukaku berubah menjadi merah sekali dan jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja!" . _..he smiled..at me..._

BRUKK

"Chanyeol-ssi!? Ah kenapa dia harus pingsan sih."

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

HI! Hows everyone? Im back lol aku ngetik cerita ini cuma dalam beberapa jam dan itu di hp pula. So im really sorry kalo cerita ini jauh dari ekspetasi kalian. Im really happy seeing all the reviews because u are all so kind and nice! I thought i was flopped :") aku seneng seneng seneng banget pokoknya thank you buat yang udah nyempetin baca and review/fav atau follow cerita ini! *showers yall with lots of love* oya ini masih pendek krn masih awal msh perkenalan next chapter bakal panjang karena udh mulai konflik trs aku juga nerima saran dan kritikan karena aku masih newbie dan jauh dari kata bagus! Tapi kalo mau kasih saran harap sopan yaa! Be nice! Xoxo


End file.
